Never Yes, Not Quite No
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Chronos University - Nezumi is the resident literature professor, and Shion is his sciency assistant. Shenanigans ensue. Ongoing series. Updated whenever. AU. Eventual NezuShi relationship. No spoilers.
1. The Story Begins

AN: Start of a series in a new AU because I really wanted something with a professor/student relationship. And I suddenly had a plot bunny, so this was born. I have no self control. xD Also I know the title is lame. Titles are for losers. :p This will be updated whenever I get ideas, also. Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Shion first knocked on the office door, he was surprised at how steady his hand was. He was nervous to face the professor inside - the professor for whom he would be a teacher's assistant this year. A deep voice answered his knock.<p>

"Come in."

Taking a deep breath, Shion pushed the door open, revealing a packed and crowded office. Stacks of bookstook up much of the floor space that wasn't already jeaopardized by bookshelves. In the middle of the chaos was a single, antique wooden desk, with a male figure seated just behind it.

"Don't knock anything over," the man said curtly as Shion carefully navigated his way to the desk. The professor looked relatively young, with long dark hair twisted into a bun-ponytail. His gaze didn't once leave the papers in front of him.

"Uhm," Shion swallowed, "you're Nezumi-sensei, yes?"

"That's my name."

The man's tone was cold and sarcastic, and made Shion feel somehow intimidated and comforted simultaneously. He fidgeted a little as he spoke again.

"I'm Shion. I'm your new t.a."

"I figured as much. What program are you in, again?"

"Ecology."

The man's gaze finally lifted to him, and Shion found himself drawn in by the stormy gray of the man's eyes. They were a color he'd never seen before. However, the stony expression on the professor's face required more of his attention at the moment.

"Ecology."

"Y-yes."

"Do you even know anything about classic literature? Shakespeare? Hemingway? Poetry?"

"I have a basic knowledge of some of the more popular classics, but I never read them personally."

"You have got to be shitting me."

**xxxxxLolthisisalinexxxxx**

"Are you serious? That guy has no reason to be so rude to you!"

"S-Safu, please, calm down," Shion said, wary of the diner patrons that had begun to stare at the two of them. Really, the woman was incredibly smart, but she had a tendency to make a scene when upset.

"Well someone has to be upset for you, since you refuse to see ill in anyone," the brown haired girl huffed indignantly. She was still clearly annoyed, but at least she wasn't slamming her fists on the table anymore.

"It's not exactly an ideal situation for him, either," Shion defended the dark-haired professor. "I can't help him with much in classes since we're in totally different fields, and that does defeat the purpose of me being there in a way."

"And why doesn't he ask for a new t.a.?"

"Well he did, but..."

"_Oi, what the hell are you guys thinking? This guy is in the ecology program. Why was he assigned to be **my** t.a.? Can't you give me somebody else?"_

"_I'm sorry, but we can't do that. There weren't anymore positions open for a science t.a. And there weren't nearly enough applicants from the literature program."_

"_But-"_

"_You were **so** set on having an assistant this year, we decided we'd put him with you. In other words, you're stuck with him."_

"So now he's throwing a fit because you're stuck together? That's not very fair. It's not your fault!"

"Well, I'm sure it's just because he's under so much stress right now. He can't be all bad."

"Shion, you really are too trusting of people sometimes," Safu sighed. Her expression became determined.

"If he keeps being mean to you, I'll beat him up for sure!"

"Safu, please!"

**xxxxxlolanotherlinexxxxx**

"So what are you good for, anyway?"

A week had passed, and Nezumi-san had finally seemed to resign himself to his fate. At least he wasn't _as _irritable as he had been when he'd first found out Shion was an ecology major. Shion was beginning to think that "vaguely annoyed" was the man's default setting.

"Well, I can pick up new things pretty quickly."

"Oh, right, you were one of those "gifted" kids, weren't you? Not that it will help you much in the real world."

"Well I know how to bake, too. And I'm good at first aid procedures," Shion said, feeling oddly defensive. The professor merely chuckled.

"A natural airhead, too. How precious."

"That's not-"

"Well, Your Majesty. I'd love to bicker with you all day, but I have a class to teach. I'll be back in an hour," Nezumi-san turned around at the door, "while I'm away, be a good boy. And work on increasing your vocabulary with some of these books. You could certainly use it."

Shion blinked as the door swung shut behind the man. The man really was quite strange.


	2. Too Easy

AN: So I decided I'm just gonna post snippets as they come to me. They won't be in any planned order usually, but the first few will probably be in chronological order. But they are still occurring some months after one another. This one is about... a couple months after the last one. And.. I think that's all I have to say for the moment. I don't know when the next one will be up, but I'm pretty sure it will be porn, so the rating will get bumped up. Aren't you excited? xD (Also I love how derptastic Shion is. Not gonna lie.)

The quote at the end is from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. At least according to the internet.

That's all I have to say for now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So you're asking me on a date."<p>

The words weren't a question. It had never been his style to ask questions he already knew the answer to.

"Well, I, uh, only if you, I mean, uh... yeah."

Nezumi's lips curled upward slightly. Really, though there was only a 3-year difference between them, Shion could be so easily flustered by these things. It was pretty endearing to see a 25-year-old man flush such a deep red color just at the mention of a date. With a small chuckle, he ruffled the student's brown hair fondly.

"Well then, don't be late, Your Majesty."

**~lolnewsceneincoming~**

They ended up at a local cafe. The place was small, but the tables were secluded enough so that one wouldn't be constantly overhearing another table's conversation. It was somehow adorable that Shion had chosen such a place, not that Nezumi was going to tell him that.

The ended up ordering the same thing - hot cocoa and a slice of cherry cake. It wasn't really a coincidence or something they'd planned. Nezumi, personally, had just ordered the cake for the hell of it. And maybe he had enjoyed the way Shion had fidgeted when he added the cake to his order. It really was too easy.

"So, are we actually going to have a conversation, or are you just going to spend the night avoiding eye contact?" Nezumi said after a few minutes of silence had passed between them. Shion flushed a deep red, and finally looked up at Nezumi.

"Ah, sorry, I just..."

He averted his gaze again.

"So you've never been on a date before. You're even more naive than I originally thought, you poor boy."

"That's not it!" Shion retorted indignantly. "It's just.. you make me nervous."

"Oh, do I? You're not this nervous when we're together for work."

"That's different."

"Is it really? We're just two people spending time together like usual, only this time there's a slightly more romantic context. It's not like I'm some stranger."

Shion didn't respond, looking back down at his hands uncertainly. Nezumi sighed, but his expression softened.

"Shion," the student looked up, "just think of it as if we were back in the office."

It took a little while, but Nezumi's words had a clear effect on the younger man. He relaxed, and soon enough, they were chatting as usual.

Though it would be more accurate to say that Shion was chatting. Even though he specialized in literature, and even wrote under a penname every now and then, Nezumi had never been one to waste words in conversation.

Besides, he was perfectly content to let Shion go off on one of his enthusiastic tangents on whatever topic was interesting him at the moment. He could admit to himself that there was something that drew him in about how the student's expression would light up when he got really excited about something. Nezumi much preferred to let him speak, and interject where he felt it necessary.

A couple hours later, the two men walked side-by-side in the night air. Shion had tried to part ways at the cafe, but Nezumi had insisted it was his duty to make sure that the younger man got home safely.

"After all, you're so spacey, someone might try to take advantage of you," he had said with a grin. It was partially true, really. But it wasn't like Nezumi was going to admit to simply being reluctant to leave the grad student's side. He had a reputation, dammit.

In any case, Shion didn't put up a convincing protest otherwise. It was clear that he was also reluctant to let this time between them end, though he probably didn't realize how much it showed.

They arrived at Shion's apartment.

"Well, I suppose this is where we say farewell," Nezumi said, sighing for dramatic effect.

"Yeah..." Shion looked almost sad as he spoke, his eyes downcast.

Nezumi took a step closer to him, and brushed his lips against the smaller man's forehead. Shion started, and looked up at him with impossibly wide eyes.

"W-what was-"

"A goodnight kiss. So that you may have sweet dreams."

Nezumi smiled and winked as he turned to leave.

"I shall say good night till is be morrow, Your Majesty."


	3. Indecency

AN: No outright porn, but they still have sex. Shh. I'm not good at porn. I won't be updating this for a bit probably. I'm pretty the next couple weeks. But for now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Nezumi, really. Someone could walk in at any moment."<p>

"So? Door's locked. It's not like any students made an appointment for today, anyway."

"B-but what if - ah - someone hears?"

Shion was doing his best to protest and be reasonable, but really, it was incredibly difficult to focus when a certain professor's hands kept _wandering_ over his body like that. It didn't help that his body was being so treacherous in responding to the taller man's attentions with much enthusiasm.

Shion inhaled sharply as those graceful, lecherous hands made their way underneath his shirt. He felt the other's hot breath against his neck.

"Better keep quiet then, Your Majesty."

The dark-haired professor's hands started to unbutton his shirt, still wrapped around him from behind. (How did he manage to make even that look so effortless?) Shion felt kissed being pressed against his neck and shoulder, and any remaining vestiges of sensibility and decency vanished from his mind.

Goddamn that man for being so skilled.

Shion did his best to keep the volume down as things progressed. His normal expressive nature was even more obvious in these moments, and dammit if his loud tendencies were going to get them caught.

Of course, he thought, at this point he had a lot of practice. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that times like this were so frequent that Nezumi kept a bottle of lube and a box of condoms in the top drawer of his desk. But that train of thought could wait.

It wasn't a drawn out affair - the longer they took, the more likely they'd be caught, and really, this kind of relationship probably wasn't exactly approved of. Regardless of their ages, it was rather unprofessional. And sex in the office was probably a tad unhygienic. Not that it was stopping them, of course.

After it was over, and they had both redressed, Shion turned to the other man.

"We really shouldn't be doing these sorts of things in the office so frequently, you know. It's pretty risky, for both of us."

Nezumi chuckled, brushing off the grad student's words easily.

"You know you really like it. You're no less perverted than I am, Shion."

Even Shion couldn't deny it - the man had a point. But he'd be damned if he was actually going to admit it out loud.

"Can we at least keep the lube and the condoms somewhere a little less obvious?"


End file.
